BlackIvy: Servbot 2299
BlackIvy aka Servbot 2299, is a servbot of Miss Tron Bonne from the Salisbury Steak series. It is her 2299th creation. ______________________________________________________________ 'Information' BlackIvy is one of those servbots who has shown themselves in the Servbot Festival. It always wears a formal coat with a red neck tie, and it always wears its monocle. According to the Servbot Lobby, if it takes off the monocle, the medusa eye will activate and anyone who stares at it, even robots & servbots can even turn to stone. BlackIvy possesses that eye after it tried to save Miss Tron, and she used a mysterious stone in order to make another eyeball for the servbot. While it and Miss Tron are in town grocery shopping, a mysterious person gave BlackIvy a monocle that can even read the minds of both humans and servbots, in fact, the monocle can also read memories of the person/thing whenever it touches it. BlackIvy also has a wand, and sometimes it forgets that it brought the wand. Its servants: Yoru & Mercury, are very loyal to BlackIvy when it met those two. According to it when it told Servbot #501, happenings are always following it, and sometimes he enjoys it. _______________________________________________________ 'Kinds of Magic and Spells' BlackIvy acquired many new spells and magic along the way while it's in the Gesselschaft and in Star Island. It has been taught by Morgana, an adept also one of the 6 elemental guardians (being water) and she is also a Terra Magician. ''Earth Magic This is BlackIvy's main magic, and it has mastered it ever since, and it can also do all sort of stuff while it's still on the ground. Spells of Earth Magic: 1. Sable Dance - a spell that uses sands to whirlwind around the opponent in order to damage and to block there eye sight using sands. 2. Roche Concerto - a spell that explodes the ground (with rocks, boulders, and other hard objects in the ground) to where the opponent is standing. It deals a great damage and can make a crater on the ground. 3. Platre Sonata - a spell that combines the ground and other stones and rocks, in order to make a giant fist that launches to the opponent. 4. Liquid Groundo - a spell that softens the ground in order to make a giant tidal wave of the earth. It can also bend the ground and bury it within the earth. 5. Mud Sport - an extra spell of Liquid Groundo. When the opponent is buried in the ground, it squeezes the opponent then it spits the opponent to the air. 6. Iron Rock Wall - a spell the creates a giant wall from the ground and hardens it. 7. Earth Elasticity - a passive spell that transforms BlackIvy's body elastic. BlackIvy can also use this spell in order to descend to the ground, and pop out anywhere while its feet is still attached to the ground. 8. Mercie LaVie - a powerful spell of Earth Magic. It petrifies the opponent or paralyzes the opponent making them an easy target. 9. Medus Eye Stare - BlackIvy's strongest spell. Ivy takes off the monocle and stares at the opponent in order to turn them completely to stone. 10. Mud Bomb - a spell that creates a ball of mud and launches to the opponent. When it touches anything, it will explode and mud will also spread. Water Magic This is BlackIvy's secondary magic. It uses water or manipulates water inorder to trap, and damage the opponent, and also it can create elementals made of water. Spells of Water Magic: 1. Water Body - another passive spell of BlackIvy. It transforms BlackIvy's body to water and whenever an opponent hits Ivy, the water can reform back to Ivy. 2. Water Slicer - a spell that creates blades made out of water that slashes the opponent and it can also slice through rocks, stones, and other hard things. 3. Water Cane - a spell that blasts the opponent with hot water. 4. Water Lock - a spell that traps opponents within a water dome. According to Ivy, it's unbreakable because it can be reformed again. 5. Water Lobelia - a spell that uses water to splash hardly to the opponent. 6. Water Jigsaw - a spell that can blast several water canes to the opponent. Warning, it's very fast and also hot. 7. Drip Drip Drop - a rain maker spell that can create dark clouds inside or outside the room. It can also boost the strength of Medieval Rose spells. 8. Maelstrom - a weather spell that can only be used while Drip Drip Drop is used. It gathers dark clouds in order to strike the opponent with different lightning strikes. 9: Water Elementals - Ivy can create elementals from rain drops in order to scare or attack the opponent (according to Ivy's orders) 10. Aqua Romantica - a spell that rises any water in a location and can be blasted to the opponent. 11. Crystal Mirror - a spell that creates a mirror made out of water that can reflect any projectile. 12. Rain of Mercy - only works if there's rain. It gives a healing sensation with every rain drop. Naturia Magic aka Nature Magic This are one of those spells that uses nature as your weapon and it's also a support magic. Spells for Naturia Magic: 1. Naturia Vines - a spell the spouts different vines from the ground in order to whip the opponent. 2. Naturia Blade - a creational spell that creates a blade from Nature. According to Ivy that this blade is one of the strongest blades of nature. 3. Valentine Ivy - a deadly spell that heals allies while it damages the opponents using pollens that is created in the air. 4. Naturia Breeze - a great despelling spell. It can deplete, dissolves, and despells anything that has been produced by magic and power. 5. Wall of Thorns - a spell that creates a wall of vines with thorns that portects Ivy and damages the opponent. 6. Vineyard Graveyard - a spell that poppes out giant vines that will attack the opponent. 7. Garden of Eden - a spell that grows a field of flowers, plants, and trees in order to suck any liquid. 8. Arc of Time - a spell that rebuilds anything or withers anything, except for humans and servbots. Medieval Rose aka Dark Rose Magic'' This is now BlackIvy's 2nd main magic. It utilizes spells using roses. Spells of Medieval Rose magic: 1. Dark Rose Flare - a spell that blasts a flaming roses to the opponent. 2. Dark Rose Cannon - a spell that creates a cannon (form of a giant rose) that sucks the upcoming projectile and shoots it back to the opponent. 3. Baden Baden Lily - a spell that strikes the opponent with upcoming lightning. If Dark Rose Garden is active, this spell will make a huge thunderstorm that strikes the opponent with lightning. 4. Dark Rose Garden - a spell that summons a garden of both red and black rose. Anyone who's inside the garden is weakened, but anyone who uses Dark Rose magic does not. 5. Dark Alchemy - a spell that creates 6 circle symbols around Ivy. 6. Dark Rose Deathray - a spell that needs Dark Alchemy in order to be used. It can blast an enormous laser to the opponent. 7. Dark Rose Vines - a dark rose version of Naturia Vines. Vines with thorns pops out of the ground and whips the opponent. 8. Dark Rose Meganium - a spell that uses rose petals to hurl the opponent in a whirlwind of roses. 9. Dark Rose Resonance - dark rose version of Vineyard Graveyard. It exchanges vines to roses with thorns. 10. Dark Rose Cemetary - a spell that summons a giant stone cross and it will chain the opponent to it. 11. Dark Rose Burial - a connection spell to Dark Rose Cemetary. A giant lightning will strike at the opponent while he/she is been chained, and rose petals whirlwinds around the stone cross. This is also known as a death spell of Dark Rose magic. 12. Dark Rose Overture - a spell that uses Dark Rose Flare and it spreads into 4 blast. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Pictures of Servbot #2299 BlackIvy (Halloween).jpg|Servbot #2299, and Yoru (in umbrella form) 46150f37f7a10f1521f0a84cf7513107.jpg|Servbot #2299 (old look) BlackIvy servbot.jpg|Servbot #2299 (new look) (upper left), Yoru (upper right), & Mercury (lower left Category:Servbots